Jamie Starks and the Quest of Death
by KaidaHara
Summary: This isn't another fanfiction. It is the true written accounts of Jamie Starks, muggle raised but a witch none the less. The accounts that took place twenty years after Harry's but still in our future. These accounts are a warning to anyone person who ever dears mess with Death or takes on its quest. These accounts are true for I have witnessed them myself. I am... well never mind.


**Jamie Starks and the Quest of Death**

**Chapter 1: Appearing Box **

* * *

Anntila Hothroe was the head mistress of _Hothroe's Home for the Unwanted and Underage._ She was a thin and tall woman towering at the height of six feet and two inches. She had always been known for running a tight ship here at her orphanage. She would not stand for unruly children. She wasn't quite fond of children at all. She had only inherited this swine pig as she called it from her great aunt. And at the young age of twenty- one she began to run this home.

Every morning she would rise at dawn and walk down from her apartment upstairs. Her tight bun pulled at her face making the features stretched and disfigured. Into the dinning room she would sit at the end of one out of three long tables. All together there were two hundred and forty- seven chairs. She would dine on two boiled eggs and a slice of buttered bread every morning with her tea. After breakfast she would inspect each of the two hundred and forty- six orphans before they would go off to public schools in the area. When they where gone she had a variety of activities. Other than the normal business ordeals and the secret pampering herself with the donation money she had one hobby she liked the best. Anntila was quite nosy and loved to look in her children's belongings for what ever could give her some fun.

She would start with the south wing which held the three girl dormitories. Each room held forty- one orphans and there where three in each wing, the north wing being for the boys. In each there where three age groups: Birth to Five Years, Six to Ten, and Eleven to Eighteen. She would find treasures the children had hidden. Today it was a locket that held the photographs of a twelve year old girl's parents. Some times she would find cash from friends or charity. Other times it was trouble. She liked finding them trouble. Rumors were because she had strict parents herself or that she had an ice cold any sort she was not the most kind and nurturing of people.

Before she knew it the clock had struck three. She peeked out the window to see the children coming back from the near by school. Luckily none where even close to the steps. She then dashed out of the boy's dormitory just as the children arrived. Alex Kensly, a scrawny boy about to hit his nineteenth birthday in a week's time, approached her. He held a cardboard box that was falling apart. Even the fragile this side up text was fading. She peered inside to see a pile of stained and ripped towels.

"What did you bring me boy?" she questioned, "Your laundry?"

He shook his head and she noticed a small movement coming from the pile. Alex lifted a corner to reveal the red, pudgy face of a new born girl. She only had a few strands of hair on her head and couldn't be more then a few days old.

"She was left on the steps, ma'am," he reported.

Ms. Hothroe seemed a bit confused. She had been looking at the steps just a few minutes ago. There was no box if her memory recalls. But no matter it was always like this. As soon as one child left another one would come. It was the curse of her career.

"Put it upstairs with the babies," she said turning away.

"It's a her," he shouted as Anntila walked from Alex. With care he turned the box around. Anntila strained her eyes to read the crudely written name on the side of the box. It read: _Jamie Starks_.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

**Welcome to what I hope to become my new project. If time allows I plan on writing about 2-3 fanfiction novels about Jamie Starks. It takes place twenty years after Harry and the gang graduates from Hogwarts. Of course this prologue is more like nine years after. Anyways this will probably have some of the old characters you love as well as many of my own creation. Enjoy and please leave comments I love to read them.**


End file.
